Using two double sideband full carrier, AM transmitters, to produce AM stereo and one other transmitter either AM or NBFM in the AM band to produce the slow scan video on the AM band, 8 kHz down from the main audio carrier, and with the use of a diplexer, an antenna tuner and also antenna stacker, earth grounded, there is good separation of the AM station's audio and video within a 15 kHz bandwidth.
Single sideband suppress carrier will work well for the slow scan video also, but like NBFM, one would need special receivers for those two modulations.
Using NBFM in the AM band will enable the VC-H1 to use the FAST FM mode; the fax like beeps will be very faint over the AM receiver if tuned to the video frequency.
FIG. 8                602 VIDEO SWITCH BOX switches video over the air between VCR, DVD, and CAMERA.        801 LAPTOP COMPUTER for storage and playback of broadcast art.        
FIG. 9                901 ANTENNA        902 RF AMPLIFIER        903 MIXER 1        904 AUDIO IF AMP. 455 kHz        905 AUDIO DETECTOR        906 AM stereo MATRIX        907 AUDIO DESCRIMINATOR        908 LEFT AUDIO AMP@+45*        909 RIGHT AUDIO AMP@−45*        910 DIAL TUNER        911 LOCAL OSCILLATOR. 455 kHz        912 PRESCALER        913 MIXER 2        914 VIDEO IF AMP. 455 kHz        915 VIDEO DESCRIMINATOR        916 LIMITER        917 VIDEO AF AMP        918 SLOW SCAN COLOR TV CONVERTER        919 DELAY LINE        
FIG. 10                1001 The Kenwood VC-H1 wiring guide.        1002 Wiring set up for the RAVEN video am stereo transmitter.        
This AM video system is different from Mr. Kahn's AM AUDIO/DATA SYSTEM because the data is embedded in the audio.
SSTV will not mix with audio, that is why there is a frequency difference in the RAVEN SYSTEM, and also the FCC does not consider SSTV picture information as data.
The auto switch LM555 timing circuit (designed and built by this inventor) enables the transmitter to broadcast one to two pictures per minute.